Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by stormzoffire
Summary: France has invited the Countries to his house for a party after a world meeting; everyone is playing truth or dare. Requests are appreciated - please message me the form (located in the first chapter) so I can write your experience with the Countries! Chapters will range from K to M depending on events taking place.
1. Chapter 1

You've been invited to a party at France's house. To play Truth or Dare all you have to do is fill this out:

Name/Country (that you want to be):

Country (the other person):

Male/Female:

Age:

Physical Description (including clothes):

Who dares whom?:

Description of desired events:

Note: I will write any type of event, as innocent, sexual, violent, cutesy, or weird as you want, and any kind of pairing, don't be shy!

There will be chapters ranging from K+ to M, and some of the pairings will be BoyXBoy - don't like it? Don't read it.

Here's a prequel to the first chapter (which will be up soon):

I knew it was a bad idea to come tonight, but France threatened to come over and rape me if I didn't, and I can never tell if he's joking when he says things like that. I feel so awkward standing here, I keep pulling on the short black skirt my stupid friend put me in. She knows I hate skirts, but "oh no! We can't have me in anything comfortable if Germany is here!" Urgh! I am going to kill that girl.

"Ashley, mon amour! You are not drinking, you should have something. It's not a party until you have some vine." France shoves a glass of wine into my hand.

"I can't France, I plan to make it safely home tonight."

"Aw, mon cherie, there is no need for zat! You can stay with me tonight." He grins seductively at me.

"You're hilarious France." I try once again to hand the glass back.

"One glass will not hurt, will it?" I consider this for second.

"I guess one would be ok. But only one!" I glare at him warningly for a second, before taking a sip. He smiles at me;

"Lovely! Now you can enjoy yourself and stop trying to lengthen that lovely skirt." I turn bright pink.

"W-what?!"

"It is too long as it is mon cherie, you ought not try to make it longer. In fact, allow me to shorten it for you." He leans in to touch it, and I smack him.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it was a bad idea to come tonight, but France threatened to come over and rape me if I didn't, and I can never tell if he's joking when he says things like that. I feel so awkward standing here, I keep pulling on the short black skirt my stupid friend put me in. She knows I hate skirts, but "oh no! We can't have me in anything comfortable if Germany is here!" Urgh! I am going to kill that girl.

"Ashley, mon amour! You are not drinking, you should have something. It's not a party until you have some vine." France shoves a glass of wine into my hand.

"I can't France, I plan to make it safely home tonight."

"Aw, mon cherie, there is no need for zat! You can stay with me tonight." He grins seductively at me.

"You're hilarious France." I try once again to hand the glass back.

"One glass will not hurt, will it?" I consider this for second.

"I guess one would be ok. But only one!" I glare at him warningly for a second, before taking a sip. He smiles at me;

"Lovely! Now you can enjoy yourself and stop trying to lengthen that lovely skirt." I turn bright pink.

"W-what?!"

"It is too long as it is mon cherie, you ought not try to make it longer. In fact, allow me to shorten it for you." He leans in to touch it, and I smack him.

"Ow! Mon amour! I have only your best interests at heart!" He starts to whisper in my ear;

"After all, Germany is here tonight, and I know how badly you vant to make a good impression on him." the pink on my cheeks turns bright red.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I see ze vay you look at him, you cannot hide it from me." I roll my eyes, trying to look nonchalant. He laughs and walks away. After he fails to convince England to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with him he says;

"Oh! We must play Truth or Dare! Come, sit in a circle everyone!" Everybody pulls chairs up in a weird oval shape and stares at him.

"Ok, Ashley! Truth, or dare?" I weigh my options and decide that I'd rather deal with any dare he comes up with that what I know he'll make me say if I answer truth.

"Umm... dare." England looks at me like he fears for my life.

"Honhonhon. All right, I vant you to give Germany a lap dance." I can barely breathe. I guess I didn't think of all the possibilities.

"Nein! Zat is completely inappropriate. She is too young and too innocent to do such a thing!" Germany shouts at France.

"Ze rules are ze rules, she must." France winks at him;

"It's all right Germany, you can admit that you'll enjoy it, we von't make fun of you." Germany's cheeks turn pink too.

"It is not zat! It is just inappropriate!" I'm torn between wanting to go over there and do it, just to show him that I am not as innocent as he seems to think, and being too shy to do it.

"Very well, she shall give it to me."

"No!"

"Nein!" We both shout at the same time. Our cheeks turn pink at the same time. France stares at me.

"You shall choose mon cherie. Me or Germany?" I sit there for a minute. After a minute I roll my eyes and walk over to Germany.

"Ooooooohhhh!" America makes weird noises at us.

"Shut up!" Germany and I shout. France laughs again and turns on the kind of music that plays in strip clubs. Germany and I both start to blush.

"Well? Go on Ashley!" America shouts at me.

"And it must last at least 10 minutes." France adds. Blushing, I place my hands on Germany's shoulders and start to dance. He tries to close his eyes, but when my breasts rub against his face his eyes open wide and he stares at me, a bright blush growing on his cheeks. I smile at him as he stares wide eyed at me.

"Germany, I'm not letting her stop until you do something!" He glares at France before shakily grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I can feel my skirt bunching up further and further up my legs. Germany holds my waist as I twist and turn on him, gaining cat calls and perverted comments from about half of the people in the room. I rotate my hips and arch my back, throwing my head up like I'm looking at he ceiling. I hear him hiss a little, and when I look down he's biting his lip.

"Come come Germany, you really must do more than that!" France teases him. Germany glares at him for a second before gently gripping my chin and pulling me closer until my lips are touching his. Before I can react, Germany has us both standing. He pulls away and turns to France shouting;

"I hate you!" He then turns and runs away from me, not looking back. I stand there, shocked,

"Wh-what just happened?" France sighs;

"I've been trying to get you two together for a while, but you're both so stubborn!"

"B-both of us?"

"Jes! You silly girl, he likes you as much as you like him! How could you not see it?" I stare at him for a second before running after Germany. I find him in one of the guest rooms, sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door.

"Go avay France! I can't believe you made me do zat! You know zat I love her, and now she won't even vant to be mien friend anymore!" He finishes shakily, as if he's going to start crying. I walk over and kneel in front of him. He doesn't look at me, his hands are fists in front of his face. I grab his wrists and pull them apart, his eyes open wide, completely shocked.

"A-ashley! I . . . you . . ." I kiss his cheek, his jaw, and finally his lips. He melts into me, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too Germany." I whisper against his lips. He smiles against mine and kisses me hard, pulling me to lay down next to him on the bed.

"Forever?"

"Forever, meine Liebe." He blushes;

"I love it ven you shpeak in German. You should do it more often." He traces my jaw with his thumb.

"You'll have to teach me more then."

"Mit Vergnügen, meine Liebe."

"What?"

"With pleasure, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO looking forward to tonight. France invited everybody over for a party, so I'll get to show off my new tattoo! I start getting ready, my black skinny jeans and lime green tank top already set out. I start debating between a yin yang on a silver chain and a plain gold chain when a horrid thought hits me;

"What if America doesn't come?!" I had assumed he would be, but what if he decides not to show up? He and France did have a fight a couple days ago. I decide to cross my fingers and hope for the best, finally settling on the yin yang before I grab my black ballet flats and run out the door. I decide to walk since France lives really close to my house.

I get to France's house and find Italy. He invites me to come over and watch a movie next weekend, after deciding on '10 Things I Hate About You', I ask if he's seen America. He shakes his head and goes to the kitchen for more pasta. Just then France shouts;

"Truth or dare Jessie?" I whip around to see France, England, Canada, Germany and America all staring at me.

"Oh . . . um. . . " America interrupts me;

"Woah, dude, did you get a tattoo?!" I nod. He jumps up to look at it, and I turn to show him the black and silver stars on my shoulder.

"Dude, that's so cool! Did it hurt?" He gently holds my arm as he examines it. My heart flutters a little as he touches me.

"Not really, it was actually kinda relaxing." He looks impressed. France stands to look;

"Very nice! How long have you had it?"

"About a week."

"Fantasique! Now, you were about to answer; truth or dare?"

"Umm. . . d-dare." He thinks for a minute.

"I dare you to kiss ze most attractive man here." My cheeks turn bright red.

"I-I can't."

"Dearie, we all know it is me, you don't have to be shy." He puckers up at me.

"No France." He looks at me sadly, a small pout on his lips. America laughs at him, the sound makes my heart flutter.

"Well who?"

"I already told you, I can't."

"Rules are rules mon cherie."

"Yeah Jessie, you HAVE to!" America laughs at my discomfort. My face feeling like a bonfire, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I look at my feet and bite my lip.

"Gah . . . uh . . . you . . . huh?" America stutters and France laughs.

"You choose him over moi? I will never understand you Jessie." I chance a look up and see America's bright red cheeks and perfect blue eyes staring at mine.

"S. . . so . . . you like me?" blushing, I nod. He grins at me;

"Good." He tilts my head up with a finger under my chin and kisses me back. My eyes open wide and I lean in to him. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I rest my hands against his chest. He pulls away and looks at me.

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you too." He smiles and kisses me again.

"You know, I do really love you tattoo." I grin.

"I bet you didn't even see part of it."

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh and show him again. He scans the array of stars again. He holds my arm, trying to find something new in the black and silver lines.

"I don't see anything Jessie." I point to the star in the very center.

"The Hero" He reads the miniscule cursive circling the star. He blushes.

"You like it?" He nods and kisses me again.

"Be my girlfriend?" He looks at me with an adorable smile. I grin back;

"Yes." He leans in and presses his lips against mine again.


	4. Chapter 4

France's house is full of dancing bodies, most of which are drunk of their asses. A few of the guys are playing truth or dare in the living room. Germany was dared to take off an article of clothing every time someone says "spoon," in a sentence and now he's down to his flag boxers. England, Canada, and Romano have all been dared to kiss France, mostly by himself. Italy said that he still loves Holy Roman Empire, and America just had to admit to having a crush on somebody in the game. I walk off to get something to drink, rolling my eyes at these silly boys. I can feel myself getting a bit tipsy, but I don't really care.

"Ok Spain! Truth, or dare?" America shouts, trying to shake off the blush on his cheeks. I can hear him across the room, even over all the music.

"Could you get any louder?" England glares at him from his other side.

"YES, WOULD YOU LIKE THAT BRITISH DUDE? I CAN BE A LOT LOUDER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" I grab another beer from the fridge.

"I will take truth." Spain replies to the original question.

"Do you have a crush on Romano?" His cheeks turn pink as he looks at Romano sitting next to him.

"Y-yes. . ." Romano's eyes go wide and he starts to blush too. He leans in and kisses Spain on the cheek.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" Italy giggles.

"A-anyway, Prussia, truth or dare?" Spain speaks. I shake my head; these guys are so weird sometimes. I turn toward the dance floor and Sealand grabs my hand.

"Dance with me Lucille!" I laugh

"Aren't you a little too young to be here sweetie?"

"Dare." Prussia responds; I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"No! Just because I can't drink yet doesn't mean I can't come to a party!" I ruffle his hair and we start bouncing around and singing with the music, The Stereotypes Song;

"I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn

And we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance

To these stereotypes!" We start laughing until we fall over. Sealand grabs my hand and we start jumping around again. Prussia comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not come with me Lucille?"

"The awesome you?" I tease him as Sealand pouts. He smirks at me;

"Yes, the awesome me." Sealand waves me off and goes to bug England, a favorite activity of his. Prussia takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

"W-what are we doing up here?"

"Fulfilling a dare." I laugh; leave it to the awesome Prussia to get dared to do something with little old me.

"What was the dare?" He steals the last half of my beer and gently pushes me into one of the guest rooms.

"You'll see." He shuts the door and grabs my hand again, placing it on his shoulder. He wraps and arm around my waist and tilts my head up with a single finger.

"I have to tell you something." I look at him quizzically.

"I love you. That's what I was dared to do, tell you the truth about how I feel about you." He blushes slightly as he leans in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He smiles down at me and lifts me up so I'm against the wall, pulling my legs up to wrap around his hips. His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I immediately let him in. We take turns tasting each other; his hands start rubbing small circles on my hips. I open my eyes and find his blood red ones staring into mine.

_SLAM!_ The door swings open; Italy, American, Sealand, and France tumble to the floor. They look up at us sheepishly.

"Bonjour mon cherie!" France smiles at us froze in place. Prussia finally lets go of my legs and I stand against the wall.

"I thought you said they were gonna have sex!" America yells at him, smacking him on the head.

'Who said we're not?" Prussia winks at them and takes my hand.

"Shall we go?"

"To the awesome one's house, or mine?" I wink back. He grins and we walk off, leaving a very confused group on the floor.

"Wait! Are they kidding, I can't tell!" Sealand shouts. We laugh as we walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

After a world meeting, France invites everyone to his house for a party. At about midnight America insists everyone play truth or dare with him. Most of the major nations agree to play. Italy drags Germany over to play. He sits in the circle, extremely bored; Italy is next to him, cross legged on the floor, obviously having the time of his life.

"Vest, truth or dare?" Prussia asks. Germany stares at his brother, as if asking _"__Really? Must I?"_ Prussia glares at him.

". . . Dare." Germany finally responds. Everyone looks expectantly at Prussia, eager to see what he'll make his little brother do. Prussia grins evilly at him.

"You're going to play seven minutes in heaven." Germany groans.

"Who with? Who with?" Italy asks, obviously very amused. Prussia glances at him, thinks for a second and smiles.

"You." Italy's cheeks immediately flame up.

"VHAT?!" Germany shouts at Prussia.

"You heard me Vest." Prussia points to the closet, as if ordering troops to the battlefield. Italy walks over quickly, the bright blush still on his cheeks. Germany follows, grumbling a little to himself. Prussia closes the door and locks it.

"Vait! Did I say seven minutes? I meant an hour. HA!"

"Prussia!" Germany growls at him; "That is not vhat ve agreed!"

"Too late, you're locked in." He walks away. Germany looks at Italy, who is smiling happily at him.

"Hi-a Germany!" His smile grows.

"Hi Italy." He sits on a box in the little room. Italy sits next to him, leaning in to his shoulder. He looks up at him, Germany is looking at his hands, his jaw clenched.

"What'sa wrong Germany?" He looks at Italy, his big brown eyes full of concern.

"I-it's nothing Italy. Don't vorry." Italy stares into his eyes, and suddenly leans in to kiss him. When his lips touch Germany's he jolts back.

"V-vhat are you doing?!" Italy looks at him, sorrow and shock plastered to his face.

"I . . . I thought you likeda me. . ." He blinks rapidly. "I . . . I . . ." He turns around to face the wall, tears silently falling off his cheeks. Germany stares at him for a minute before his cries get louder as he tries to breath around them.

"I'ma sorry . . . G-Germany . . . I thought . . . I . . ." He shudders as another sob over takes him. Germany hesitantly walks over to him, placing a hand on one of his shaking shoulders. He flinches at the contact and continues sobbing.

"Oh geez, what did he do to him?!" America says outside the closet.

"I have no idea, it's only been a few minutes, how could he have ALREADY hurt him?" France sounds sad.

"I don't know, but Vest has always been good at screwing up." Prussia responds, obviously disgusted at his brother. Germany's cheeks flush at this.

_"__I do not screw up!"_ he thinks angrily. Italy's sobs die down and he starts hiccuping.

"G- . . . Germany? You . . . You'll still be my friend. . . right?" Italy looks over his shoulder at him, desperate hope glistening in his eyes. Germany looks down at him, licks his lower lip and holds Italy's face between his hands.

"No Italy, I von't be." His face crumbles, and he begins to sob again. He presses his fists against his eyes, but his neck and chest are still soaked in tears after a few moments.

"P-please Germany? P- . . . hic . . . I . . . I don't want to lose you! . . . I . . .you're my . . . hic . . . my best . . . best friend! . . . P- . . . please?" His voice dies down as the tears fall faster.

Germany pulls his fists away from his eyes. He leans down and kisses each of Italy's cheeks, his eyelids, and finally his lips. Italy looks up at him shocked, the tears immediately drying up.

"Don't cry meine liebe. Please, don't cry." He whispers into Italy's ear. Italy sits for a moment in stunned silence.

"M . . .meine . . . liebe . . . you . . .you love me?!" He slowly translates the words, overjoyed when he finally understands. Germany smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Ja, Italien. Ich liebe dich." Italy blinks a few times before realizing that Germany just said, _"__Yes, Italy. I love you."_

"G-Germany!" He cries out happily, wrapping his arms around his neck. Germany chuckles a little, lifting Italy up to set him on his lap, one leg on each side. Italy looks up at him, a huge smile on his face.

"I love you Germany." He whispers, nuzzling into Germany's neck. With one finger under his chin, Germany tilts his head up, pressing his lips against the small Italian's. Italy melts into the kiss and opens his mouth for Germany to invade with his tongue.

Germany pulls him closer, holding onto his hips, accidentally rubbing him against his crotch. He groans loudly against Italy's neck.

"Germany? Whassa wrong?" He looks at the smaller country. Italy looks back, mesmerized by his blue, lust filled eyes. Germany grabs his shoulders and pulls him into another kiss; this one much more demanding than before, catching Italy off guard. He moans and squirms as Germany bites his lower lip. When he finally lets go he attacks Italy's neck.

"Ah! Oh . . .G-Germany! Germany! Oooohhhh!" He moans when Germany finds his soft spot, right under his jaw. Italy slips his hands into Germany's hair, gripping it tight. Germany groans as Italy pulls himself closer.

"G-Germany . . . what . . . . whassa this?" Italy asks as he points toward Germany's ever-growing bulge. Germany's eyes open wide and his cheeks begin to burn.

"Oh . . . it's . . . ah . . . " he doesn't get any further, as Italy undoes his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers. The Italian hesitantly pokes his cock, enticing a low groan from Germany. He looks up at the man smiling. Germany's eyes are clenched tightly shut.

"You make funny noises Germany." He continues to poke and rub his cock, delighted when Germany's moans grow louder and more frequent.

"I-Italy . . . you shouldn't . . . ohhhh . . . you . . . I . . . I-ITALY!" He clenches his fists in the brunette's hair as he cums. Italy jumps slightly as the hot liquid splashes his cheeks and lips. Germany looks down at him, as he wipes the cum off his lips.

"I-Italy . . . you . . ." Italy licks the tip of his finger and smiles. Germany's cheeks grow warmer as he licks all of the cum off his face and looks up at him.

"Thasa good, vhat is it?"

"Gah . . . uh . . .vhat?!" Italy looks up at him innocently;

"Can I have more? I like it!" Germany blinks, not sure what to do. Italy looks back at his cock, a small stream of cum sits on the tip. He smiles and licks it off. Germany stares at Italy, biting his lip hard as the Italian's head bobs up and down on him. He grits his teeth;

"I-Italy . . . you . . . do you . . . e-even know . . . uuuhhhhhh . . . what you're . . . you're doing?" He looks up at hm confused;

"Ummm . . . making the yummy stuff come out?" Italy continues sucking and licking Germany, taking him deeper into his mouth with each suck.

"I. . . Italy . . . you . . . you do know that . . . that this is . . . s-sexual . . . right?" Germany chokes out as Italy takes him fully in. He lets go of Germany's cock with a small _pop._

"Really? Wha-sa that?"

"You . . . you don't know vhat sex is?" Germany looks at him astonished. Italy shakes his head.

"S-sex is . . . it's vhen two people . . . touch each other . . . in . . . sensitive places. . . and . . . umm . . ."

"Oh! Big Brother France told me about zat! Zat is what we're doing?" Germany nods slowly, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Italy.

"I like sex zen!" Germany blushes even more at this. Italy thinks for a second;

"Then . . . this feel's good right? I want you to feel good." Germany slowly nods again.

"J-ja Italy . . . it feel's good . . . but you . . ." He doesn't get to finish. Italy, having only listened long enough to hear that Germany liked it, reattached his mouth to Germany's cock.

"I-Italy, stop. Stop!" He groans as he cums again. Italy licks every drop off himself and Germany before looking up at him;

"Why Germany, you said it felt good."

"I . . . I can't . . . can't keep . . . doing that . . . it's . . ." Germany tries to think of a way to explain.

"It's . . . too much . . . it . . . it's your turn." He quickly says, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth, but unable to stop them. Italy looks confused;

"My turn?" Germany nods;

"Don't you vant to feel good too?" Italy smiles and nods.

Germany gently pushes him to lay down on the floor. He squirms a little while Germany pulls his clothes off. He kisses Italy; first his lips, cheeks, and neck, then down his chest. When he reaches Italy's cock he looks up at him. Italy's hands are pressed gently to his mouth, as if he's preparing to stifle a scream. Their eyes meet and Italy blushes.

Germany slides his tongue over the Italian's tip, eliciting a surprised moan. Italy closes his eyes, trying not to scream as Germany kisses, licks and sucks on his cock. It doesn't last long though, and soon he's moaning;

"G-Germany! Germany . . . I . . . OH!" He gasps as the pressure releases, and he cums. Germany licks him clean, staring up at him. Italy stares back; taking deep, shaky breathes, his hands still pressed to his mouth.

"That . . . that was . . . oh wow, Germany!" Italy's eye's fill with tears.

"Wha-what's wrong? Did I hurt you Italy?" Germany sits up and pulls him onto his lap. Italy shakes his head, trying to wipe the tears away.

"I . . . I . . . that was . . . it's just . . . Germany, I love you!" The brunette, so overcome with emotion, just cries into his shoulder.

"It- . . . Italy? It . . . it was . . . good, right?" Germany asks, embarrassed to be asking such a cliched question. Italy nods into his neck.

"Yes Germany, that was . . . perfezione." _Perfection._ Italy snuggles into Germany's chest, the tears slowly stopping.

"They are aware that their time is almost up, right?" America shouts from just outside;

"Hey, are you two done yet?"

"Done with what? WHAT IS THE POTATO BASTARD DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Germany blushes, Italy just smiles.

"Don'a worry Romano, he's not hurting me. It feel'sa good."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT FEEL'S GOOD'?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Roma, it'sa your turn! Truth, or dare?" my stupid fratello, Italy, asks me. Why did I even come to this party? I hate France!

"This is stupid, I'ma leaving." Italy grabs the arm of my jacket.

"You can't go Fratello! It'sa your turn!" He looks at me sadly. I huff at him;

"Fine, you stupid bastard. Truth." Italy thinks for a second before smiling at me;

"Do you love-a Spain? Not like I love-a you, like an amante?" (amante: lover) My cheeks flush up and my eyes go wide, I turn to see where he is. I barely glimpse him going upstairs with France and I turn back to my brother.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I shout at him, my fists clenched. I see America and England look at each other out of the corner of my eye. They start laughing;

"SHUT UP FAT AND EYEBROWS BASTARDS!" I try to get up, but they both grab me.

"Come on Romano! Answer the question!" Fat Bastard starts poking my shoulder and spraying me with bits of the burger in his mouth.

"COULD YOU BE ANY MORE DISGUSTING?!"

"Come on Romano, you have to answer!" Italy starts pulling on my pants leg.

"The point of the game is to answer questions and fulfill dares, you are required to answer."

"SH-SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME BASTARDS!"

"Tell us Romano! Tell us!" Fat Bastard pokes me harder.

"We won't let go until you answer the question." Eyebrows Bastard says.

"G-GET OFF ME! GET OFF! … F- … FINE, YOU BASTARDS! I LOVE-A ESPAÑA! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I clench my eyes shut, knowing they're going to start teasing me even more now. Stupid bastards...

"REALLY ROMA?! YOU MEAN IT?!" Spain's ecstatic voice pulls me out of my thoughts. _FUCK._

"F-F-FUCK!" I begin running toward the door, Spain grabs my by the collar and picks me up, a bottle of Tequilla in the other hand.

"You really love me Roma?" He smiles at me hopefully. I cover my face with my hands, I don't want to answer this! I peek up at him from over my hands. He is looking at me expectantly.

"... S-... Si. Te … Te amo... España." I barely whisper it, but his face lights up. He pulls me into a huge hug, and into his lap. He has joined the stupid bastards' game, sitting in the circle.

"Wha-what are you doing! You bastard!" He pulls me against his chest and snuggles against me.

"But Roma! I'm just loving you~" He nuzzles my neck. My face is turning red, I try to hide it against his chest.

"It's your turn Spain. Truth or dare?" Prussia asks, walking into the room.

"Dare."

"..." I imagine he's staring at us in this silence. Stupid bastard; "…..." My cheeks get even redder, if that's possible.

"I dare you to go play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Romano." He finally says. Spain immediately picks me up and walks toward the closet.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! N-no! You bastard!" He sets me down inside the closet as Prussia shuts the door.

"Seven minutes you two, make the most of it!" Prussia barely finishes saying this before Spain attacks my mouth.

"AH! H-Hey!" He pulls away slightly;

"Ssshhh, mi amante. We only have seven minutes." _Mi amante … my lover._

"HEY!" He slips his tongue into my mouth, effectively silencing me. After a minute I melt into his kiss. He grins against my lips, pulling me closer. I wrap my legs around his waist as he lifts me up, and presses me against the wall opposite the door. He quickly removes my pants, and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I can't move, I'm blushing too hard to think straight.

My mind snaps back into focus when Spain kisses me again, he slides his tongue across my lower lip before slipping it into my mouth.

"Eh! España!" He smiles and presses against me, holding me firmly in place. I hear his pants hit the floor and I begin to squirm. He holds his fingers against my lips. I stare at him confused for a minute before he sighs and slides them into my mouth.

"Hey! Wha- are ou doin-?"

"Suck on them." I am confused, but I do as I'm told. Once his fingers are soaked, he slides one into my opening. It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird.

"AH! H-Hey!" He shushes me and slips another finger inside. He stroaks my insides, as if he's searching for something. His fingertips run over a spot and I nearly fall to the floor moaning.

"Found it." He chuckles. After streaching my opening out some more, he pulls his hand away to hold my waist and gently lowers me onto him.

"Ahhhh!" I grip his shoulder as tight as I can, while trying to cover my mouth with the other hand. He smiles and pulls my hand away, replacing it with his lips.

"It won't hurt long mi amante, I promise." Already it has started to subside, leaving a warm pleasure in its wake. He slowly and gently begins to rock against me, pushing further into me with each push.

"E-España! España, it … ah!" That warmth starts to get hotter and hotter as he moves inside me. He starts leaving little kisses down my jaw and neck, nuzzling against me.

"Roma, I love you." He whispers against my ear.

"Sh-shut up!" he laughs a little before kissing me again.

"I … I love you too España..." I whisper against his lips. He pulls me closer, which changes the tilt he's at inside me. I try, and fail, to surpress a groan.

"Oh! Did that hurt mi amante?" I shake my head against his shoulder. He pushes me tighter against the wall, using it to support me as he slides in and out of me. He hits that spot from before and I nearly start to cry, it feels so incredible.

"Ah! E- … España!" I shout. He leans in to kiss me as he slams into me. I can't focus on any one thing, my vision gets blurrier with each thrust. He groans, his thrusts get faster and harder.

"¡oh, Dios mío! España, mi … mi amante!" (Oh my God! Spain, my …. my love!) My cries seem to urge him on, because suddenly he is pressing against me as hard as he can.

"Hey, Germany? Vats zat noise Fratello is making?" Italy asks the tall man, hanging upside down from the arm rest on the couch. Germany looks up at him, his blue eyes glittering with intoxication.

"Heeyyy Italy! Woah … the room's all fuzzy. … Wha- Romano's making weird noises?" Germany reaches up and pats Italy's head, nearly brushing his curl. Prussia looks at the blonde nation. He rolls his eyes,

"Come with me Italy, I'll show you." America sneaks up to the door with them.

_"__Ah! E - ...España!"_ Romano's voice shouts through the door. A moment later he shouts; _"__¡oh, Dios mío! España, mi … mi amante!" _Italy looks at the silver haired man to his left;

"Vhat'sa ze doing?" Prussia looks at America who is holding a camera. He nods, and Prussia swings open the door.

_Bam!_ There's some weird noise, but it barely registers in my mind. All that I can think about is the beautiful man inside me.

"AH!" the burning pleasure in the pit of my stomach tightens inside me. He seems to feel the same way; he stares at me, smoldering me with the fire in his eyes. As the knot in my stomach releases he fills me up, and I feel the warm, white fluid drip out around him. Mine splatters our stomachs and chests.

He tilts my head up with a finger and kisses me; this time I immediately give in. When I open my eyes the room seems a lot brighter than it was before, I look over Spain's shoulder. The Fat Bastard, Prussia and … my fratello … are all staring at us. Fat Ass is taking pictures...

"Ahh!" I scream and hide against my lover's chest. He turns his head and sees them all.

"Oh shit! Run!" Fat Ass turns and runs, quickly followed by Prussia.

"Wha-what are you doing to my fratello España?" Italy asks, confused and … worried? I glance up in time to see the Potato Bastard walk up. He glances at us;

"Oh don't vorry liebling, they're having fun. Here, let me show you." He takes Italy's hand and they walk away, Italy with a very confused blush on his face.

"H-hey! Damn … Potato Eater ..." I'm too tired to protest beyond that. Spain pulls out of me. The sudden emptiness feels weirder than the fullness did at first. He picks up a towel and cleans both of us off. When he's done he gets me dressed and throws on a pair of pants.

He kisses my forehead; "I'll be right back mi amante." He grins and picks up his axe.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY AMERICAN GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" He starts chasing the burger eater. I yawn and sit down. There's a stack of blankets and pillows in here. I grab one of each and snuggle up, ready for a long siesta.

"GOD DAMN IT AMERICA, GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" I laugh a little as my lover chases him down the street.

"Stupid bastards ..." I yawn again and fall asleep.


End file.
